oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Marishi Sol
Marine Emergency Call: Sol's race, rank and Devil Fruit powers are mentioned offhand by the narrator. | residence = Unknown | alias = Natsumi (夏美; Summer Beauty) | epithet = | medal = | age = 66 | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = August 9th | height = | weight = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Pura Pura no MiThe Devil Fruit was referenced with User:Jakyou's permission | dfename = Plasma-Plasma Fruit | dfmeaning = Plasma (physics) | dftype = Logia }} , also referred as , is a seasoned Marine of giant descent, belonging to the same clan that spawned world-class menaces like and and Lord MuuMuu. A veteran in the field of war, she has been serving the Navy for more than three decades, from the day Commodore Bambina rescued her from the clutches of a ruthless pirate crewMarine Emergency Call: Sol remembers fondly Bambina's character the day he saved her.. She has eaten the Pura Pura no Mi, which made her a Plasma Human. Appearance Personality History Early Life Born in War, Raised in Peace A Chained Titan Freedom by the Demon Fist Marine's Career Defending the Golden City Main Article: Battle of El Dorado Dawn and Rise Relationships Marines= Bambina: Fairisles Margaret: Peg Nez: Valentine B. Carter: |-| Pirates= Daddy L. Legs: Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Sixth Sense Vice Admiral Akaoni instructed Sol on the existence of a certain “sixth sense” a tingle in somebody’s skin, different than Kenbunshoku Haki, that precedes attempts at physical contact in an instantaneous and automatic mannerFires of Passion: Valentine talks of being able to perceive nearby things without looking at them or hearing them as something innate to all living things.. Both he and Sol realized the potential of training and empowering this perception, especially for someone as big and physically imposing as she was, plasma reduction notwithstanding. Sol had herself bombarded by Valentine’s creations, forcing her Logia body to morph and react in advance without herself consciously activating Kenbunshoku HakiFires of Passion: Using his otherworldly powers, Valentine summons an ever increasing of manifestations to assault Sol with no pause.. After a rocky start, she saw her sensitivity getting higher and higher, and her body responding to threats and change shape to avoid blows on its own.Fires of Passion: Sol slowly but steadily manages to adapt to the demonic onslaught, ending with her being able to evade bombardments from an army of thousand spirits. In terms of functioning, Sol’s described her reflexes as an inverse of normal Kenbunshoku Haki: whereas the former requires an increased focus on auras so much so it projects the user mind in the future, her skills depends on an high level of relaxations of her mind and bodyFires of Passion: Sol feels getting better at her Sixth Sense the more she is relaxed.. By letting her aura flow freely slightly above her skin, Sol can access to what is an advanced version of the trained reflexes Logia possess, not merely shifting to her elemental form but altering the shape of her body so that even Haki infused blows will miss it. While Sol has showcased great proficiency in the art, enough to avoid onslaughts of projectiles hailing hundreds of times of at once Fires of Passion: Sol slowly but steadily manages to adapt to the demonic onslaught, ending with her being able to evade non stop bombardments from an army of a thousand spirits., she finds more difficult to perform this technique in the heat of a confrontation, as her body tends to get stiffer to better deal with painFires of Passion: Sol always mention her tendency to tight her skin as the main obstacle before each phase of her tranining.. Ironically, it also means that her sixth sense works better when dealing with stealth attacks and assassination attempts than dealing with grueling confrontation. To help herself maintaining the necessary fluidity, Sol has recently acquired the habit to perform tantric hymns during her aerobic routine. Devil Fruit Main Article: Pura Pura no Mi Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Weapons Quotes Accolades Major Battles Trivia Sol is based on Lucoa/Quetzalcoatl from Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon. References Category:Female Characters Category:Marines Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users